


You've Got a Friend In Me

by SPNxBookworm



Series: Level Two, Auror Headquarters [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Angst and Tragedy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNxBookworm/pseuds/SPNxBookworm
Summary: "It's bad," says Ginny, stepping out right behind her brother, her eyes fixing worriedly on her husband, who sits with his knees towards his chest, elbows resting on them while his hands clutch at his hair.Ron sighs, looking towards his sister. "How bad exactly?"Ginny's brow furrows. "He barely ever leaves his study. The case files are all over his desk, Ron."His best friend is trapped within the depths of his own mind. It scares him because the only other time he's ever seen Harry like this is when the War had ended. The guilt and pain and anguish that Harry had carried back then had almost destroyed him.Ron knows if he doesn't pull Harry out of his own mind, like he did back then, itwilldestroy him.





	You've Got a Friend In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Yes, I'm dipping my writing chops into yet another fandom. I've wanted to write HP for ages, honestly but didn't really know if I'd ever be good at it. So there's definite people that deserve a shout out. 
> 
> Huge shout out to my wifeys [Pooja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronic_potterphile) and [Naila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamremy) for being such support systems and cheerleaders. I probably wouldn't even have attempted to write HP without them. Please do check them out, they're absolutely brilliant writers and they deserve all the love in the world.
> 
> Also a big shout out to the wonderful [Glisseo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glisseo) who's been such an inspiration to me. I urge you all to check out her writing. It's phenomenal. She writes the best HP fics, honestly. She's also been so encouraging and I just adore her and her writing, honestly. 
> 
> I have a bigger project in the works, regarding HP. However, it's still being written and not quite fleshed out yet. I just wanted to dip my toes, so to speak, within this world and see if I can actually manage to write something without it being absolutely shit. 
> 
> I adore Ron and Harry's friendship. Also, Ron is legit my favourite character in the series so, hence, this fic idea was born. It's my first time writing for these characters and this world. Any tips and constructive criticism is welcome. Please be kind though. 
> 
> Anyway, enough rambling. Enjoy!

The moon stays hidden beneath the blanket of grey that paints the sky. It's almost fitting, thinks Ron Weasley as steps out of the hustle and bustle of the family gathering at the Burrow, his eyes finally landing on the figure he's been watching most of the evening. 

Harry Potter sits beneath a large oak tree in the Burrow's backyard, illuminated by the warm light that emanates from within the quaint but welcoming home. 

"It's bad," says Ginny, stepping out right behind her brother, her eyes fixing worriedly on her husband, who sits with his knees towards his chest, elbows resting on them while his hands clutch at his hair. 

Ron sighs, looking towards his sister. "How bad exactly?" 

Ginny's brow furrows. "He barely ever leaves his study. The case files are all over his desk, Ron." 

"He's fixating," Ron says, grim. He rubs a hand over his face. "You tried talking to him?" 

Ginny nods. "So did Hermione, actually. But Ron, even though we know what happened. we'll never understand. Not like you will. You were there with him, Ron. It's hit him hard and he won't say a word." 

"Bloody hell," Ron curses. "Okay, head back inside. I'll have a go." 

He watches his sister head in, and also glimpses his wife giving him a silent look of encouragement before the door closes. 

"Mind if I join you?" he asks as he reaches the oak tree. At Harry's nod, Ron deposits himself heavily next to Harry, wincing as pain shoots up his left knee. He groans inwardly when he sees that Harry noticed. 

It only serves to deepen the already pale, sunken, _haunted_ expression that paints Harry's features. 

"It's not your fault," says Ron, although he doesn't expect it to help much, considering Harry's history. 

"Bullshit," Harry spits out with such an intensity that even Ron, who's seen Harry at his worst, is taken aback. There's emotions flitting through Harry that Ron can't seem to read. 

It's then, with a pang, that Ron realizes that his best friend is trapped within the depths of his own mind. It scares him because the only other time he's ever seen Harry like this is when the War had ended. The guilt and pain and anguish that Harry had carried back then had almost destroyed him. 

Ron knows if he doesn't pull Harry out of his own mind, like he did back then, it _will_ destroy him. 

"What's bullshit is you beating yourself up over something that you had no control over." 

"No control over?" Harry scoffs, indignant as he glares at Ron. "Ron, I headed the case." 

"So?" Ron challenges. 

Harry stares open mouthed at his partner. "What do you mean, _so_?" 

Ron sighs, meeting Harry's gaze, looking him directly in the eye. "You mean to tell me that just because _you_ headed the case, that it had no possibility of failure? Come on, even you aren't that big-headed." 

Harry makes a frustrated sound. "No, that's not what I - " 

"Harry, you couldn't have predicted what happened. We, you and me and the rest of our team, we went over how many contingency plans? How many plan B's and C's and D's?" 

Harry clenches and unclenches his jaw, and finally gives Ron a pained look, one that speaks volumes to Ron. One that Ron absolutely hates seeing. He watches silently as Harry looks away, absently picking at the grass blades. "He wasn't supposed to die," Harry says thickly. 

Ron's heart wrenches, seeing the unshed tears in his best mate's eyes as Harry looks back up. Harry rarely ever cries. Ron can count on one hand the amount of times Harry's done so, and seeing it happen right now, just makes it worse. 

_Man, our job is screwed up,_ thinks Ron as Harry discreetly wipes at his eyes.

"It's part of the job description," Ron says grimly. "We couldn't have expected the trip wires and the muggle bomb. Marco had no connection whatsoever to the muggle world. You know, if anyone should be blaming themselves, it should be me. Warren saw the wire before I did. He died saving my life," Ron chokes out and hastily clears his throat. 

This isn't about him. It's Harry that needs to hear this. Ron can deal with his own issues later. 

Harry stays silent, but moves closer to Ron so that they sit shoulder to shoulder. It's a gesture that Ron recognizes immediately. Harry isn't one for baring his feelings, admitting he's not okay. So the small - thanks for having my back - shoulder touch tells Ron that while Harry still might not be completely okay, he's trying. 

With their job, though, Ron doesn't think they'll ever be completely okay. But it's worth it. Anything that they can do to make sure their own children never have to grow up like they did, it makes every loss, every nightmare, every difficult day worth it. 

"I haven't even had the balls to go and speak with Warren's family," Harry admits, quiet. 

"We can go together," Ron suggests. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

They sit in silence, staring up at the night sky. The grey has disappeared, giving light to the stars that now twinkle down upon them and the moon that shines bright. 

"Thanks," Harry finally says.  _Thanks for pulling me out, thanks for being there. Just, thanks._

"Don't mention it," Ron replies. _Anytime, mate. I'm always gonna be there._

"You okay?" Ron asks. 

"I don't know," Harry answers, truthful. "I will be." 

"Good enough for me. Now, I know you've been brooding and all, and no one blames you for it, but it's my sister's birthday. And seeing as you're her husband, you look like an absolute twat sitting out here." 

"Oh, sod-off," Harry says with no real heat as he gets to his feet holding out a hand. Ron takes it, wincing again as Harry pulls him up. 

Harry is grinning and Ron counts it as a win as the smile reaches Harry's eyes. The grin falters slightly as they begin their walk towards the Burrow. "Your knee holding up?" Harry asks, looking concerned. 

Ron's not going to lie. It hurts like a bitch and he's limping heavier than he's done most of the night. 

"Well," Ron says. "The other option was to get blown up by a bomb. I think I'd take a burnt and broken knee over that, any day of the week." 

It has the desired reaction and Ron grins to himself as Harry bursts out in laughter.

They stop just outside the door. "It's not your fault either," Harry says, clapping Ron on the shoulder. 

Ron sucks in a sharp breath. Pursing his lips, he looks at his feet before looking back up to Harry. "Thanks," he chokes out.

As they head back in, Ron keeps a watchful eye as he's done ever since the incident. He catches his sister looking at him and nods, smiling. 

She nods back, a silent gesture of gratitude. 

"You always get through to him when no one else does," says a familiar voice behind him. Ron smiles as Hermione ducks under his arm and encircles her own arms around his waist. 

"Always the tone of surprise," Ron teases. 

"I'm glad you got through. I'm glad he has you." 

Ron takes a deep breath as he holds his wife close. Wave upon wave of emotion crash upon him. It scares him sometimes, the lengths he'd go to, to make sure Harry's okay. 

But he'd do it all over again, within every life time. It's what best friends do. It's what  _they_ do. 

"I'm glad I have him."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, reviews are love! 
> 
> Once again, thank you to my lovely wifeys and the lovely Glisseo for being such supporters. It means the world.


End file.
